


Armie and Timmy in the Sweetest Devotion

by ficdis



Series: Armie and Timmy [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Michael has demands, Past Infidelity, Relocation from West Coast to East Coast, The Hammers are crazy rich, Timmy does some soul-searching, office workers, old money, progeny, sex on a balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdis/pseuds/ficdis
Summary: Armie and Timmy are approaching their fourth year anniversary as a couple. However, Armie’s family, his work and his past threaten to disrupt this. Armie and Timmy must decide whether they are ready for the next step in their relationship - the sweetest devotion.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Armie and Timmy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995040
Comments: 24
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet inspired by the title of Terrence McNally's play - _Frankie and Johnny in the Clair de Lune_
> 
> Note, a character recovers from a mild heart attack in this chapter

Timmy had seen beautiful sunrises before and the one before him ranked amongst the finest. Perhaps, the blue sky reminded him of Armie’s eyes and the sun's golden hue, his aura. He breathed in the ocean breeze and drew his fluffy robe tighter around his slim chest. 

“Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?” Timmy asked, hearing Armie return to the bedroom, after his post run morning shower. 

“Yes. You,” Armie said as he slid behind Timmy on the bedroom’s secluded balcony and wrapped his arms around him. Timmy melted back into Armie, turning his head to the side to give his lover access. Armie nipped at Timmy’s ears and planted warm kisses down his neck, giving Timmy goosebumps.

“Smart man.” Timmy moaned, enjoying the feel of Armie’s beard against his skin. _He loved that._

“No. Honest man.” Armie corrected.

Armie pushed aside Timmy’s robe, making way for his kisses to continue on to Timmy’s shoulders. 

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Armie said innocently, as he moved his hand down to Timmy’s waist, untied the robe, then let it cascade to the ground. 

“Armie! You can’t...here?” Timmy cried out, looking around, but it was just them, alone on the balcony - Timmy now naked, Armie with a bath towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Relax, no one can see us. I’ll warm you up.”

Armie rested his large hands on Timmy momentarily, then ran them over his shoulders and up and down his arms. He picked up where he left off and moved left to right and back again, lining Timmy’s shoulders and neck with kisses. When he reached the base of his neck, he swirled his tongue there and glided down to the base of Timmy’s spine. Armie got down on his knees, rubbed his hands over Timmy's cute cheeks, planting a kiss on each. He nudged Timmy’s legs and Timmy instinctually widened them and bent forward, giving his lover access to do what they both wanted. “Hold on baby,” Armie warned. Timmy grasped the balcony railing. Armie spread Timmy cheeks and ran his tongue up and down several times slowly and then making his way up from Timmy’s perineum to his center. He began swirling around Timmy’s rim - around and around teasing, purposely waiting for his lover to demand more. 

This came shortly (as Armie expected) when Timmy whined, “Stop teasing me Armie.” 

Armie smiled and massaged Timmy’s cheeks. “What, you want me to stop...I can stop.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Armie sucked the rim wetly, tickling it, and then pushed his tongue inside. Timmy squirmed. Armie held his hips firmly in place, his hands turning Timmy’s pale skin red, and moved in as deep as he could go and then out and back in. Wanting more, Armie stood up and whispered to Timmy and directed,”Don’t move. I want to fuck you.” He took a step back to drink in Timmy - bent over, feet apart, holding on, and cheeks flushed from his hands and beard. 

“Hurry!” Timmy demanded, tingling with need. 

Armie made his way into the bedroom, quickly grabbed lube and returned to his lover. He dropped his towel, wrapped his hand around Timmy’s waist and pulled him back so that Timmy could brace himself firmer. “Ready?” Armie asked. He slicked his fingers and checked Timmy. Then he pumped his own erection a few times and slowly eased into Timmy’s tightness. He checked in on his lover and got a wordless nod from him. He moved in deeper until he flattened out. Armie never got tired of this feeling and groaned. He moved back and forth increasing in speed, making Timmy cry out. Eventually, he felt the tension building in his groin and exclaimed, “I’m coming!” as he exploded inside Timmy. 

Armie took a few beats to recover, then reached around Timmy’s waist to take care of his erection. Timmy was hard. Armie began stroking him up and down, sweeping his thumb over the tip each time. Timmy moaned. “Come on baby,” Armie demanded. It did not take long for Timmy, given all the stimulation from his lover. He let go and shot all over the glass wall of the balcony. Timmy clung to the railing and Armie clung to Timmy as they both breathed “I love you” to each other. 

Armie bent down, picked up the robe, and placed it back over Timmy’s shoulders and arms. Timmy pulled it around him and said, “Well, I wasn’t expecting that. I just came out to enjoy the Californian sunrise.” Armie chucked, picked up the towel, and they headed back into the bedroom.  


  
→→→→→

  
Timmy stuffed his belongings into his suitcase and snapped it shut. He scurried around the bedroom checking that everything was in order. As he confirmed that the balcony door was locked, he noticed his come frosting the balcony glass. Timmy ran out of the bedroom. Armie marvelled at Timmy’s scurrying about and called out, “Where are you going? We need to get to my father’s.” Timmy returned, carrying a glass cleaner and paper towels.

“What are you doing with that?”

“My load is all over the balcony. I can’t leave that there.” 

“Timmy. Baby. We’re men. We have dicks. We come. Not a big deal.” 

Timmy opened the door and sprayed the cleaner on the glass and began rubbing it with the paper towel. The come smeared over the glass. Timmy got on his knees and frantically tried to clean the glass, but it only got worse.

Armie walked onto the balcony and said, “Timmy, the housekeeper will see that everything is taken care of. We have to go.”

“Armie, this is embarrassing. I can’t leave this like this.”

“Come on.” Armie took Timmy’s hand. They entered the bedroom. Armie locked the door. He took the cleaner and damped towels from him and dumped them into the trash can. They grabbed their suitcases and left the beachhouse.  


→→→→→

  
The beautiful weather persisted and it was easy to see why the Californian sun was the inspiration for some many songs. Armie and Timmy pulled up into the circular driveway of Michael Hammer’s hilltop home. As he got out of the car, Timmy squinted up at the turrets atop the chateau style mansion and felt for a few brief moments that he was transported to the French countryside. Maria, one of the Hammers’ long time housekeepers, greeted them at the front door. They stepped into the grand marble foyer, and each pecked Maria on the cheek.

“How is my father?” Armie asked. 

“He is...very demanding today. The nurse can give you more information.” Maria warned.

“Let me head up. We’re behind schedule.” Armie turned to Timmy and asked, “Will you be okay?”

Maria took Timmy’s hand in hers. “I will take care of Mr. Timmy. We’ll be on the terrace. Can I get you something to drink, Mr. Timmy?” Maria asked, batting her eyes playfully, as they walked away and Armie ran up the staircase off the foyer. 

Armie headed to his father’s master suite and knocked on the door. “Come in,” the nurse called out. Armie entered and greeted the live-in nurse overseeing Michael’s home care since his recent discharge from the hospital, after suffering a heart attack. Luckily, Michael’s prognosis was good and if he took his medication, managed his stress level and diet and listened to his doctor and therapist, he should be fine. He had scared Armie though. When he learned that his father had to be rushed to the hospital, he booked the first flight to Los Angeles. Timmy cleared his schedule and joined him later. 

Armie walked over to his father. “How are you, Dad?”

“I feel fine. I just wish everyone would stop with the pestering. You’re late, and we need to talk. Sit.”

“Yes, sorry about that—” Armie started to say, as he sat down on the chair next to his father’s bed. The nurse excused herself and left the master suite quietly. 

“Son, you need to seriously think about the future.”

“Okay…” Armie was not sure where his father was heading with this conversation. 

“You moved to the East Coast. First, it was for two years initially and now it is going on four. That is fine. I understand that you built your team there and your...beau is there.”

“Beau? Dad. This is the twenty-first century.”

“Let me continue. Before you let time just pass you by, you have to seriously think about progeny. The Hammers need an heir. You did not produce one during your marriage. You need to seriously think about what this means for our family. I would like an heir.”

Armie stilled. Stunned. He did not expect to have this conversation with his father, and frankly, he did not know what to say. This was not something that he had given any thought. He and Timmy never spoke about it. Actually, he did not even know if this was something Timmy wanted. The past few years had been an adjustment. Building and spinning off the proprietary portfolio management business was a significant effort. It required a lot of travelling and a lot of hours. And managing a team, filled with all sorts of personalities, was sometimes a full time job unto itself. Then there was Timmy. What might have been normal for most couples was actually new for both of them in the beginning. What a whirlwind that had been - dating, moving in, and learning to be with each other, love each other. 

Micahel interrupted Armie’s thoughts. “You are approaching forty. Figure out how you are going to make this happen. I would like you to get back to me and let me know.” 

“Dad, you don't just have children.”

“When you are your age, yes, you do.” 

Armie folded his hands across his chest and then rubbed a hand through his beard. He exhaled. He was not going to get into some theoretical discussion with his father while he was on his sick bed. Armie acquiesced and said, ‘Okay, I’ll think about it and we can talk about it when you’re feeling better.”

“Son, pass me the pager.” Armie handed it to him. 

“Maria, send up Mr. Chalamet.”

“Dad, what are you doing? Please don’t say anything inappropriate,” Armie said, shaking his head. 

“You have to leave soon. I want to say goodbye and then you should get ready to leave.”

“Okay. I’d like for you to listen to your doctor and the nurse. I’ve spoken to them. They both have my number. If you need anything…”

“I am fine.”

“Dad, you know I can’t lose you...”

There was a knock at the door. “Come in Mr. Chalamet.” Michael said.

Timmy opened the door and cautiously walked into the master suite. He felt like he was about to step on a landmine. He looked at Armie. Armie simply smiled. 

“Mr. Hammer?”

“Please. I told you, Michael. I hope that you are making yourself comfortable.”

“I was just enjoying the chateau again and the Manet in the parlor off the terrace. I used to go to the art museum in Lyon with my grandmother as a boy and I remember how much she enjoyed the modernist works there. It was a special time.” 

“Yes, you are half-French. I have been to that museum. Exquisite works. The Édouard Manet was my grandfather’s. One of the few he held on to in his personal collection.” Michael said. He drifted and seemed to be momentarily caught up in a thought or memory. 

“So, we hope that you recover and get back to your old self in no time.”

“Well, thank you for coming and supporting Armie. I look forward to seeing you again. I was just reminding Armie that we are not getting any younger and we all see how life can be fickle. I have a request of you, Mr. Chalamet.”

Timmy looked at Armie for a clue. Armie’s face was neutral. “Sure...what is it?”

“I have just informed my son that I would like an heir, that the Hammers need an heir. He is approaching forty and a decision must be made, actions must be taken.” 

“ _Oh_.”

Armie interrupted, “Dad, this is not something that Timmy and I have thought about or discussed. This is not fair to just spring…”

Michael placed his hand up to shush his son. “I am just informing Mr. Chalamet of our conversation. Timothée, yes. Timothée, I am requesting that you make space in your relationship with my son, so that my son can address this. This is a serious matter, and I need to know that you are on board.”

“I...I...yes, Armie and I will talk it over…” 

“Good. Armie. Mr. Chalamet. Have a safe trip home. “Armie, I will hear from you soon.”

“Goodbye Dad,” Armie said, leaning over and kissing his father’s cheek. Michael patted his son twice on the arm. 

“Goodbye Michael,” Timmy said. 

Michael reached for the pager. “Send in the nurse,” Michael said, ending the conversation. 

Armie and Timmy descended the staircase. Maria gave them goodie bags with snacks, and they all walked outside. She wished them well as Armie and Timmy jumped into their rental car. When they hit the freeway, Timmy turned to Armie and exclaimed, “What the fuck just happened!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men are back home on the East Coast. Nick brings unexpected news back from his recent London business trip. Armie's team is working on a sizable real estate deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this chapter is a series of text messages between Armie and Timmy.

Nick Delli Santi entered the office suite for the proprietary business. Unlike their other suite, there was no sleek lobby and shiny furnishings to satiate a client base, to instill confidence and make them comfortable. This office had one sole purpose - make as much money as it could for its partners and investors. Nick moved authoritatively through the space, nodding to the receptionist and scrutinizing what was going on in the triptych layout, which had one team covering global financial markets, another real estate and the third alternative and other investments. He greeted Armie’s executive assistant and confirmed that Armie’s schedule was cleared for the rest of the day.

“Yes, he’s all cleared. The office is winding down for the day but I suspect that Armie will still be here a while. This real estate deal has been taking up a lot of his time,” said the assistant.

Nick peered through the glass panels of Armie’s office. Armie motioned for him to enter, and stood up and hugged his friend, after he walked in and closed the door behind him. 

“First thing, first. How's Michael? Then tell me how you are doing,” Nick said, as they both sat down. 

Armie sighed. “He’s doing very well actually. Thanks for asking. He just has to listen to his doctor. But I won’t kid you Nick. He gave me a scare. This could have been so much more serious. A part of me feels guilty, not being there, especially since he’s alone out there now.” 

“What about Grace, the woman he was seeing, after the divorce from your mother?”

“They had a falling out after they moved into the chateau. What else is new...” Armie snorted. “Timmy and I had a chance to spend a day at my grandmother’s beach house. That was nice.” He continued, to keep the mood light. 

“Good...good, good,” Nick said halfheartedly. 

“What’s wrong, buddy? When I see your brows like that, I know something is on your mind.” Armie said carefully. 

Nick sighed deeply and started, “Well, I have something to tell you. A suspicion..really. But I’m afraid of the can of worms that this is going to open up. Because once I say it, I can’t unsay it, and you can’t unhear it.” He paused and then continued, “I don’t have any facts. But I’ve thought about this long and hard for several days now. I’ve asked myself, if the roles were reversed, what would I want. And this is what I settled on. I’m not trying to disrupt your life. I’m going to apologize in advance if I’m out of line. I want you to know that I care about you and you’re like a brother to me…”

“Buddy, what’s going on?” Armie asked soberly. 

Nick reached into the inner pocket of his sports jacket and slowly pulled out a white envelope. He placed the envelope on Armie’s desk and pushed it across. Armie opened the envelope. There were two photos inside. He looked at the first photo and smiled. He then looked at the second, and confusion clouded his face. 

“I don’t understand.”

“You know I was recently in London on business. Well, on the last evening on my way to the airport, I stopped to pick up those fairy tale chocolates that Sofia loves so much. As I jumped out of the black cab and was running into the shop, a woman and a little boy had just exited. There was something familiar about them. When I looked closer, I saw that the woman was Carol...your ex, Carol. Then I looked at the little boy and…” Nick paused again and then continued. “I turned around to approach them but was stopped by a man...I think a security person...and told not to get any closer. I had my phone in my hand and snapped a photo as quickly as I could before they got into a private vehicle and drove off. It happened so quickly. The sidewalk was bustling. I don’t know if she even saw who I was.” 

Armie looked at the photos again. He held the first 4x6 one up. It was of Nick and Armie. They were young boys in Los Angeles. They were inseparable then. It was Nick’s birthday. They were seated next to each other in the garden of the Delli Santi’s home, cheesing up to the camera, in front of a cake. The cake had eight blown out candles on it. 

Armie moved to the second photo. He leaned over, turned his desk lamp on. He moved the adjustable lamp arm over the photo. For something that was taken hastily, the photo was surprisingly clear. Perhaps they were right under a lamppost. The woman was leaning over to get into the car. Her profile was visible. She had her hand behind the little boy, trying to nudge him to get into the car first. The little boy was not paying her any attention, however. He was looking back, perhaps at the chocolate shop. His adorable face is visible. 

Armie held the photos side by side. He shook his head and said nothing. He looked up at Nick, then placed the photos back on the desk. 

Nick continued. “Armie, the resemblance is uncanny. I called home and had my mother look for the photo from the party. I had to make sure that my memory was correct, before I said anything to you.” Nick leaned back and continued, “I hope I haven’t spoken out of turn.”

Armie sat back and ran a hand through his beard. Then he sat back up in his chair, picked up the photos again. For several minutes, he mindlessly rotated them on the desk - repeatedly moving from the four inch side to the six, to the four and then the other six. He dug up memories he thought he had buried. In his mind, he reluctantly returned to Los Angeles some eight years ago. He was with Carol. He was regularly sleeping with her, until she unceremoniously broke off their relationship, after almost four years. She had chosen her marriage, and Armie never spoke to her again. 

Finally, Armie said, “You think this little boy could be my child.” 

Nick nodded. Then, he said, “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Armie responded.

→→→→→

AH: Baby, don’t wait up for me. Burning the midnight oil 

TC: the real estate deal?

AH: Yeah, I have to meet my risk guy in the morning 

AH: Then present to partners in afternoon for final approval, given the size of the deal

AH: Did you eat dinner?

TC: yes (rolling my eyes)

TC: after you close, we have to talk. finalize our anniversary dinner plans...

TC: ...and we still haven’t talked about what your father wants

AH: yeah, we have to talk about everything including something that Nick brought up from his London trip

AH: But first, let me close this deal. Too important to the firm 

TC: ok...going to miss my armie blankie when I fall asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Timmy is doing some soul-searching.

Timmy sat in the cafe, clutching his coffee cup, using it to warm his cold hands. He hoped the coffee would perk him up, since he had not been sleeping well, listening out each night for Armie, missing him. Armie came home later and later, barely getting enough sleep himself. Despite living in the same apartment and working in the same office building, they hardly saw or spoke to each other, since their return from Los Angeles. Armie’s real estate deal had a last minute financing snag, forcing Armie and his team to work through the weekend. Timmy hoped that they were in good shape now and would close as scheduled, that afternoon. 

“Timothée?” A voice asked. 

“Yes. Barry? Hi. Nice to meet you in person.” Timmy smiled, stood up, shook Barry’s hand, and gestured for him to sit. As they seated themselves, Timmy continued, “Thanks for meeting me. I appreciate it. I know that you don’t have much time, and I have to get back to the office myself. But first, what can I get for you? The italian roast and cappuccinos here are wonderful.” 

“I’ll take the cappuccino. Thank you,” Barry said. Timmy called the server over and ordered. 

Barry pulled out a gold clasped envelope from his bag and continued, “So, I have a bunch of pamphlets here for you. Here is one about the center. Here is the card for the specialist we used. She was absolutely awesome! Can’t recommend her enough. Great listener. Patient. Then, based on our texts, here are pamphlets for each of the more likely options available to you and your partner. Of course, the specialist will go through this with you both when you’re ready.”

The server came by and set the cappuccino down on the small table. Barry lifted the cup, sat back and sipped the creamy coffee drink with a contented aah. 

Timmy spent a few minutes looking through the pamphlets, biting his bottom lip. “Thanks for the information. So, what option did you and your husband wind up going with?”

“My husband’s sperm and a surrogate. We were lucky to find a traditional surrogate. But if you're not able to go that route, then you have to get donated egg in addition to a surrogate to carry.”

“How did you choose whose sperm you would use?”

“That was easy for us. We used his. I have a hereditary autoimmune condition. So, I didn’t want to chance it.”

“Wow, sorry about that,” Timmy said 

“Oh, don’t be. I’ve learned to live with it.”

“And what about the surrogate. How did you find her?” 

“We went through an agency. I’ll send you a text with the one we used.”

Timmy placed the pamphlets back in the gold envelope and sat back, taking in all the dimensions of going down a non-traditional path to having a child. He looked across the cafe table at Barry. He had kind, patient brown eyes. Timmy imagined that he was a good father. Barry had been more than helpful texting back and forth with Timmy and now meeting with him to answer his questions and to drop off the pamphlets. Timmy was so appreciative. Armed with this information, he hoped that he would finally have a chance to begin talking about building a family with Armie. 

“Timothée, I won’t mislead you. This is one lengthy and expensive process. You’ll need a lawyer, along with a medical dictionary. And there are so many moving parts to manage...you’ll need a spreadsheet just to keep track of everything. But for us, it was so worth it. Our daughter changed our lives.”  


→→→→→

Timmy sat at his office desk, deep in thought. In Los Angeles, Michael sowed a seed that Timmy did not even know he wanted. Since that time, the idea of a family with Armie had germinated and was now a seedling. He went over his conversation with Barry, glad that Pauline had introduced them. Over the weekend, he had visited his sister. As they stood in the local park near her suburban home, Timmy pushed his nephew on the kiddie swing, relishing in the toddler’s glee, as he swung him back and forth. Timmy opened up to his sister, telling her about Michael’s demand, how he had not had a chance to talk it over with Armie yet, but how he thought it was something he wanted. That was when Pauline told him about her friend Barry, a fellow actor she used to work with in the theater, how he underwent similar soul-searching a few years ago. She connected Timmy with Barry, and Barry had been wonderful since, answering all of Timmy’s questions. 

Timmy’s phone vibrated, taking him out of his thoughts. It was a text from Armie. 

AH: Baby, deal closed! One final meeting (that just came up) to take care of 

AH: Then going for a quick celebratory drink with the deal team

TC: congrats on the closing...it was rocky there for a while...we’ll have to celebrate

AH: I’ll be late tonight. But we have the whole weekend to talk (and do the things that matter) 

TC: if we weren’t so tired I would say that we start tonight 😉 

Timmy reviewed the chain of texts and smiled. He toyed with the idea of going to Armie’s office to see if he could sneak in a kiss and hug, but opted against it. If Armie did not get home too late, perhaps they could pop a bottle of champagne from the wine cellar and then who knows... 

Timmy decided to call it a day. He shut down his workstation and packed up. As he strolled through the reception lobby, his phone vibrated again. He stood there, distracted, texting his friends on a group chat, telling them that he could not meet for drinks. It was turning into a long week and he was just spent and wanted to head home. 

Suddenly, Nick rushed through the lobby. He hurried over to, and called the elevator, and the doors opened almost immediately after. He stepped in, turned around and noticed Timmy standing there. 

“Hi Timmy.” He yelled, putting his hand in the door to try and keep it open. 

“Oh, Hi Nick.” Timmy returned. “Hey, about your London trip, Armie mentioned…”

“Oh, he told you that I saw his ex Carol there. Yeah, going to a meeting now with him and a private investigator to go over what I saw. Armie is going to try and find her…” Nick quickly threw out as he let go and doors slammed shut. 

Nick’s seemingly casual words hung in the air. Then they seemed to form into a ball and pelt into Timmy’s chest. He stood frozen in the empty lobby, confused. 

Out of the blue, his lover of almost four years was hiring a private investigator to look for his ex, the woman...the only woman he ever loved. 

Why was he doing this? What the hell was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

On the coffee table, broken pistachio shells littered a tray - a tray that Armie bought for Timmy to keep his shells off the sofa. The gold envelope from Barry rested beside it. The French restaurant that Timmy had planned to host their anniversary dinner called to confirm the final count. Timmy could not even talk to them. He wondered if there would even be an anniversary. Timmy sat in the living room alone, lights dimmed, and felt like he was going to be sick. He had eaten the entire large bag of nuts, asking himself over and over - why the hell was Armie now searching for his ex, the woman he assured Timmy that he no longer loved, the woman he assured Timmy he was no longer in touch with. 

Timmy was not sure how long he sat curled up on the sofa, when he heard the front door to the apartment open. Armie entered, rested his briefcase down and walked into the living room. 

“Hi,” Armie said. He surveyed Timmy and then the shells. He rested his phone on the coffee table and sat next to Timmy. He took his feet into his hand and rested them in his lap. Timmy tried to resist but Armie held firmly. 

“How was your meeting and drinks?” Timmy asked sourly. His head began to ache. 

“I didn’t go for drinks. As we were leaving the meeting, Nick told me that he ran into you, what he said. So I came home...to clear the air.”

“What the hell is going on Armie? I’m here planning our anniversary...our life together. I haven’t seen you properly in over a week and then I hear from Nick nonchalantly that you’re looking for your ex. Is there even going to be an anniversary!”

“It’s not what you think.”

“So, you’re not looking for your ex!” Timmy insisted. 

Armie sighed. “Not for the reason you might be thinking.” He leaned over, reached for his phone, unlocked it and then handed it to Timmy. “We haven’t had a chance to talk, but this is what I wanted to share with you. Nick took it in London. I had to jump on a conference call because my lawyer is heading to Asia on the red-eye tonight and couldn't do a call with the investigator for another week. I had already put the meeting off once already ...” 

Timmy stared at the photo. At first, he was confused, but as he focused on the little boy, he gradually placed pieces of the puzzle together. He looked up at Armie. “Is this your…is this possible?”

“It’s probably possible. I don’t know for sure, but want to look into it carefully, given the parties involved. Who knows what will come out of it. I don’t even know where they are, and if I do find them, this becomes extremely complicated without cooperation, which will likely happen. I was going to go over this with you, but shit Timmy...I haven't had a chance to breathe until this moment. The trip to LA set my schedule back and then the snafu with the deal financing...” 

Timmy was tempted to ask Armie if he wanted to talk about her, how they really ended, but Timmy knew that Armie would not. Not now anyway. So instead, he asked his next question, “Should we get your father involved? I mean...I know he is still recovering but—”

“If _we_ involve my father, there will be no turning back. He can be...unrelenting...and would be more so if he thought there was a Hammer out there. Let’s see where this effort leads. Let’s go on with our lives. _Yes_ , there will be an anniversary. We’ll firm up our dinner plans tomorrow. Tonight, let’s just get some sleep.” 

→→→→→

Armie and Timmy laid face to face, naked, kissing languidly, on their California sized bed. Then, Timmy flipped over on his side, and Armie moved in to spoon him. They had found over the years that this was the quickest way for them to fall asleep together. 

“Armie?” 

“Hmm.” Armie hugged Timmy tighter. 

“I want a baby.” 

“What?” Armie asked and then stilled.

“I want a baby. I’ve been researching it,” Timmy repeated.

“ _Oh._ ”

“And, we should probably look into freezing your sperm,” Timmy continued. 

“Timmy, we’ll talk about this tomorrow...I can’t even think straight right now. Go to sleep, _please_.”

→→→→→

Armie laid awake, cradling a sleeping Timmy in his arms. He had been awake for a while - thinking about _everything_ that transpired over the past few weeks. His father’s health scare. His demand for an heir. His and Timmy’s fourth anniversary at the end of the month. The little boy in the photo. Timmy’s declaration that he wanted a baby. And Armie’s fortieth birthday looming on the horizon. 

When the light seeped through the shades, Timmy stirred and looked up at Armie. “Good morning. What time is it? What are you still doing here?

“Good morning. I think I can be a little late to the office this morning. We both can.” Armie leaned over and kissed Timmy. 

“Armie, I have morning breath.”

“My morning breath,” Armie said, pinching Timmy’s cheek. Then his hand slid down and pinched his other cheek. “Mine.” Armie’s other hand cupped Timmy’s cock. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Timmy said, then moved his own hand over Armie’s chest and declared “ _Mine._ ”

Timmy smirked. Armie growled and flipped Timmy on his back, underneath him. 

“So, when did you decide that you want a baby?” Armie asked. He nuzzled Timmy’s neck. Timmy tilted his head back, providing full access. Armie ran his tongue over Timmy’s Adam's apple. 

“Actually, blame your father. He was the impetus. Made me think about it seriously.” Timmy scraped his nails slowly down Armie’s back. Armie moaned. 

“So, let’s see. My father wants a baby. You want a baby. Maybe you and my father should have this baby together.”

“Well, if I wasn’t already into his hot son, perhaps.”

“So, you think I’m hot, eh.” Armie pinched each of Timmy’s nipples, twisting them between his fingers. 

“Mmmm.” 

Armie planted kisses down Timmy’s lean chest to his hips. “And what’s this about freezing my load?” Armie asked, as he spat on his hand, took Timmy in his mouth and wrapped his wet hand around Timmy’s base. 

“Well, you know, you’re getting up there in years.” Armie tugged roughly. “Ow!” Timmy yelped.

Armie bobbed up and down on Timmy, sucking, pumping. Repeatedly. Timmy moaned with pleasure, unwittingly thrusting his hips. 

“Come!” Armie growled, held his lover’s hips firmly and took all of Timmy in his mouth. This pushed Timmy over the edge and he cried out as he came into Armie’s mouth. Armie moved up, mashed his mouth into Timmy’s, pouring the come from one to the other. 

“You know I hate to taste myself,” Timmy complained playfully, now cradling Armie. 

“Yes, but it sounds like you’re gonna need it for all these babies.” Armie chuckled. 

The men laid there for several minutes. Timmy eventually broke the silence. “You know, freezing just gives you flexibility. It’s like insurance…if you aren’t ready now—”

“If you’re ready for this, then let’s do it,” Armie said, as his head rested on Timmy’s chest, listening to the pumping of his lover’s heart. 

“It’s going to be a process. I’ve been talking to my sister’s friend. He went through this with his husband,” Timmy forewarned. “They have a baby girl now.” 

“What isn’t a process these days.” Armie said, matter of factly. “But you know, I don't know how... the investigation is going to pan out or how long everything will take. Are you going to be okay with whatever the outcome is?”

“Yes, I’m ready. Are _you_ going to be okay?” 

“With you by my side, yes, I think I’m ready for anything...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this ficlet, inspired in part by Adele's _Sweetest Devotion_ , a song about becoming a parent, an ode to her little angel, her son.
> 
>   
>  _I wasn't ready then, I'm ready now_   
>  _I'm heading straight for you_   
> 


End file.
